


9 MESES

by ladyaliria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Caring Corrin, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, I LOVE THEM SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, camilla receiving lots of love from her wife, no suffering only love and fluff, this is a safe zone
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: Camilla surpreende Corrin com uma notícia que deixa a princesa de Nohr em uma mescla de confusão e felicidade.





	1. Um dia comum, uma surpresa não tão comum.

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO. Essa fanfic (que terá outro capítulo porque decidi dividir!) veio da minha sede de ter fluff com meus casais que OU só sofrem ou tem angst/pornôzão no meio fjdifjkdkf
> 
> ENFIM. Quis algo diferente do meu costume já que também não escrevo fluff com frequência! Isso aqui é uma “continuação” da minha oneshot EROS que eu adoraria se lessem também! (caso já não tenham lido haha.)
> 
> Espero que gostem~~

Depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Camilla, Corrin não achou certo continuar casada com Keaton. Por mais que gostasse dele, a verdade era clara: ela não o amava de forma romântica, da forma como um casal deveria se amar, da forma como  _ ela _ amava Camilla, logo seria injusto prolongar um relacionamento que não faria bem a nenhuma das partes. Sendo assim, logo que o rapaz voltou de sua missão com seus irmãos, Corrin foi ter com ele para ajeitar aquela situação.

A princípio achou que seria mais complicado. Corrin não era experiente com aqueles sentimentos—os de amor romântico. Em toda sua vida ela sempre amou a todos, por isso era um pouco complicado para si diferenciar sua pessoa especial das demais. E isso foi algo que ela só aprendeu recentemente. Algo que começou como um erro de um feitiço, acabou terminando como uma das maiores lições de sua vida. É claro que ela agradeceu a Odin logo que teve a chance, deixando o mago das trevas até um pouco envergonhado com o rumo que aquele acidente tomou.

O coração de Corrin se apertou quando teve de explicar para Keaton que estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Vê-lo triste lhe partiu o coração, porém sabia que era a atitude certa a fazer e por isso se manteve firme. Não era honesto para ele, ela ou Camilla, fingir que nada aconteceu. Do contrário do que acreditava, a reação do homem-lobo foi até bem simplista. Ele ficou chateado, sim, entretanto ela esperava que no mínimo uma discussão calorosa ocorreria—afinal, ela havia feito amor com Camilla às escondidas—porém tudo o que Keaton quis saber era se Corrin estava feliz. E foi com um sorriso genuíno e um brilho no olhar que Corrin respondeu “sim” antes de ambos se abraçarem e terminarem aquele capítulo de suas vidas como os bons amigos que sempre foram.

  
  


Os dias seguintes se passaram com uma calmaria agradável para todos. Não haviam mais batalhas. A paz reinava e, por mais que não houvessem conflitos, a maioria decidiu continuar com Corrin. Após a derrota de Anankos, a princesa decidiu seguir em sua missão de ajudar Nohr e Hoshido a se reerguerem. Ela sabia que muitas vidas foram perdidas na guerra, logo acreditou que a melhor forma de fazer uso de seu poder seria ajudando os mais necessitados que encontrasse ao longo do caminho.

Corrin ficou radiante quando seu grupo afirmou que eles a seguiriam para onde quer que ela fosse. Até mesmo Azura, que recebeu a coroa de Valla depois de Corrin negá-la e dizer que era ela quem a merecia mais, confirmou que tal posição não lhe agradava e ela preferia continuar ajudando-na da forma que sempre fez. Xander e Ryoma também disseram que adorariam acompanhá-la, contudo entenderam que as capitais precisavam de ajuda, logo essa foi a forma que encontraram de diminuir o peso dos ombros da irmã.

Tirando seus dois irmãos mais velhos, o grupo manteve-se quase o mesmo. Sakura e Elise não quiseram se separar, fazendo com que seus escudeiros permanecessem junto delas. Hinoka e Leo mandavam cartas e visitavam sempre que podiam. Ambos acreditaram que não seria justo para seus irmãos cuidarem de suas casas por conta própria e por isso os seguiram—cada qual com a tarefa de auxiliar e tomar conta do que Xander e Ryoma não poderiam. Sendo assim, os escudeiros dos quatro também foram com eles.

Por fim restou Takumi e Camilla que, embora tenham dito de forma muito diferente, compartilhavam do sentimento de não quererem se afastar de Corrin. Eles também mostraram interesse em ajudar o mundo a se recuperar, assim como conhecer os lugares que nunca tiveram oportunidade devido às condições desesperançosas do passado.

  
  


Era início de tarde quando Corrin foi convidada por Elise e Sakura a se divertir. Tinham passado a manhã ajudando uma vila simples a cuidar de alguns bandidos que roubavam incessantemente as plantações. Para comemorar a vitória, os aldeões insistiram que o grupo se aconchegasse na estalagem que tinham como forma de retribuição pelo favor. Enquanto uns saboreavam a comida quentinha e suculenta, outros aproveitavam do banho quente que há muito tempo não tinham. Já do lado de fora estava Corrin e suas irmãs mais novas, cada uma montando sua devida coroa de flores. Flores estas que haviam sido pegas por Kaze, Keaton e Kaden em uma expedição que fizeram dentro da floresta a pedido de Elise.

“Uou, Sakura!” Elise exclamou. Seus olhos brilhavam diante do conjunto de flores que a ruiva havia escolhido para montar sua coroa. “Você realmente tem talento pra isso!”

“O-Obrigada.” Sakura agradeceu de forma tímida, sorrindo.

“Está realmente muito bonita.” Corrin confirmou. A mescla de rosa, vermelho e amarelo das flores escolhidas era irresistível de olhar de tão bela que era. “Acho que não posso dizer o mesmo da minha…” A jovem riu baixinho. 

Por mais que tivesse escolhido o lilás e o amarelo inconscientemente—cores que ela só percebeu que a lembravam de uma certa pessoa em especial muito depois—Corrin de longe tinha proficiência em artesanato. Em outras palavras, as cores atrativas não era o suficiente para mascarar a forma desajeitada como as flores pendiam no arame.

“Ah! Uhm… Eu posso te ajudar a consertar, i-irmã.” Sakura se ofereceu ao ver a careta de Corrin com seu trabalho.

“Eu quero ajudar também!” Elise sorriu.

Corrin foi incapaz de dizer não para as meninas, pelo que pediu para que ambas se aproximassem. Elas decidiram usar do trabalho em equipe para fazerem uma coroa juntas. Enquanto as garotas escolhiam, Corrin apenas observou. Sua mente estava um tanto perdida em pensamentos, pelo que ela sequer reparou quando um toque gentil se apoiou em seu ombro.

A princesa abriu um sorriso quase que instantâneo no momento em que seus olhos avermelhados contemplaram os arroxeados de Camilla. Não pôde conter a felicidade boba que preencheu seus lábios ao fitar o rosto encantador da mulher que amava.

“Estão se divertindo?” Camilla perguntou em seu tom tênue. Ela ajoelhou-se no lugar vago ao lado da jovem de cabelos brancos.

“Sim.” Corrin respondeu prontamente. “Sakura e Elise estão me ajudando a montar uma coroa de flores apropriada para vo—para mim. Para mim.”

“Irmã!” Elise exclamou. Tratou de mostrar a flor que tinha em mãos para Camilla. “O que você acha dessa?”

“É bastante bonita, Elise. Assim como você e Sakura. Ótima escolha.” Elogiou a mais velha, trazendo risadinhas para as garotas.

Elas estavam tão entretidas que até se esqueceram da presença de Corrin e Camilla. Corrin aproveitou para bebericar da bebida que Jakob havia insistentemente trazido depois de saber que as princesas ficariam sob o sol durante tanto tempo.

“Pssh.” A mulher de cabelos liláses aproximou os lábios do lóbulo de Corrin depois de puxar levemente a manga de sua roupa. “Eu estava te procurando. Tenho uma notícia para te dar~”

“Hm?” Corrin virou o rosto para Camilla no intuito de lhe dar a atenção devida à medida que tomava outro gole. “O que foi?”

A jovem cuspiu o líquido que tinha na boca no instante em que Camilla sussurrou a tal notícia. Ela nunca, em hipótese alguma, estava preparada para ouvir um “estou grávida de você” daquela que até pouco tempo considerava como sua irmã mais velha.

“Ew!” Elise reclamou ao receber o jato de suco e baba. Tanto ela quanto Sakura foram os infelizes alvos. “Poxa, irmã! Podia ter cuspido para o outro lado…”

“D-Desculpe, Elise. E-Eu…” Corrin não conseguia formar as palavras. Sentia como se tudo o que pensasse ficasse automaticamente entalado na garganta.

“Elise, Sakura, por que não vão tomar um banho? Seria ruim se pegassem um resfriado por causa do cabelo molhado.” Camilla sugeriu, esboçando um sorriso singelo. “Vamos guardar o trabalho que fizeram para que possam retomar amanhã enquanto isso. Tudo bem?”

Ambas as jovens assentiram em concórdia, levantando-se e indo embora. Camilla manteve o sorriso no rosto e um aceno nas mãos até as perderem de vista. Ela, então, se virou para Corrin, limpando a gotícula de suco que escorria do canto da boca da menor com o polegar.

“Você está bem, minha querida?” Quis saber, levando o dígito úmido à boca.

“S-Sim, eu só… Como isso é possível?”

“Hm, bem…” Camilla pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa. “Quando dois indivíduos ficam nus e um deles penetra o outro, pode ocorrer daquele que foi penetrado de engravidar caso o primeiro ejacu—”

“Camilla! Não foi isso que perguntei!” Corrin a interrompeu de imediato, tão vermelha que se sentia febril. “Eu sei como os bebês são formados!” Ela então suspirou fundo, buscando se recompor. “A minha dúvida é como ele pode ser meu.”

Camilla piscou os olhos alguma vezes, até enfim amenizar sua expressão com um sorriso tênue. Ela pegou o rosto de Corrin com as duas mãos e o acariciou, afagando a pele macia da mais nova com seus polegares.

“Corrin, minha querida. Você não se lembra da nossa primeira vez?” A maior deu um risinho. “Você… plantou sua sementinha em mim, meu amor.”

Ouvir aquilo só fez a jovem ficar ainda mais vermelha. Não só porque a memória do momento em que gozou dentro de Camilla veio, mas também pela forma fofa e infantil que ela decidiu usar de abordagem para falar daquele assunto consigo.

“Me desculpe, Camilla…” Corrin murmurou. Se sentia culpada agora que pensava melhor no assunto. Ela sequer havia perguntado se Camilla queria aquilo. “Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa.”

“Hm? Por que está se desculpando?” A maior franziu o cenho, até entender o motivo. Não pôde controlar a expressão triste que rapidamente tomou suas belas feições. “Você não queria esse bebê, Corrin?”

“N-Não! Não é isso!” Corrin tratou de afastar aquela ideia de Camilla assim que fitou seu olhar deprimido. “É que eu deveria ter perguntando se  _ você _ gostaria de ter um filho nosso antes de fazer tal coisa. Eu fui egoísta e só pensei em mim na hora. Por isso estou me desculpando.”

“Oh, Corrin.” Camilla deu um risinho. Tratou de selar seus lábios cálidos ao da mais nova em um singelo e suave beijo. “Você é adorável.” Disse, afastando-se com o sorriso mais doce que Corrin alguma vez já pôs os olhos. “É claro que eu adoraria ter um filho seu. Saber que finalmente estamos juntas me deixou radiante, porém nada se compara a ideia de carregar uma criança nossa dentro de mim.”

“Você… tem certeza?” A voz da princesa estava um tanto trêmula. Seus olhos estavam marejados, onde ela não segurou as lágrimas felizes ao ouvir o “sim” de Camilla. 

O abraço foi inevitável, onde ambas passaram um longo tempo agarradinhas—do jeito que mais gostavam. Corrin adorava sentir o perfume das madeixas liláses de Camilla, já a maior era apaixonada pelo calor corporal que a outra emanava. Eram duas sensações únicas de felicidade que elas só tinham uma com a outra.

“Ah, uhm! Camilla!” Corrin se afastou de repente. Suas maçãs do rosto estavam delicadamente pinceladas com um rubor leve. “Eu posso… posso sentir sua barriga?”

Camilla soltou um risinho, levando a mão da mais nova sobre a barriga. 

“Ah… eu achei que daria para sentir ele chutando.” 

“Está muito cedo ainda, minha querida. Talvez em alguns meses seja mais evidente.” Camilla a tranquilizou. 

“Entendi.” Corrin assentiu. “Isso significa que você precisa ficar de repouso. Nada de fazer esforço, está bem? Eu vou cuidar de você a partir de agora. Tudo o que precisar, você precisa me pedir.”

A forma resoluta com o qual Corrin falou deixou as bochechas de Camilla coradas. Ser cuidada e tratada de forma tão zelosa por sua pessoa especial,  _ por Corrin _ , era sem dúvidas um dos melhores presentes que se poderia ter. Camilla se sentia tão sortuda, feliz e realizada que não pôde conter a necessidade de tomar a menor nos braços e beijá-la. Beijá-la até que perdesse o fôlego, até que Corrin ficasse distraída o suficiente para não perceber as lágrimas de alívio e felicidade que escorriam por seu rosto naquele momento.  
  



	2. A surpresa mais feliz de todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CONTINUAÇÃO RSRSRS.

Como toda mãe de primeira viagem, Corrin ficou desesperada durante o primeiro mês de gestação. Camilla não podia sequer tossir que a jovem entrava em pânico e passava o dia auxiliando sua amada até mesmo com as tarefas mundanas, como segurar um copo ou trocar de roupa. Camilla sempre a lembrava que, por mais que gostasse do zelo, ela não estava incapacitada de fazer as coisas. Mas Corrin era teimosa demais e, mesmo dizendo que ia se conter, no fim do dia lá estava ela outra vez… Pedindo tantas dicas a Jakob que já aparentava uma versão feminina sua. 

Quando chegou o dia de ser Camilla aquela a cozinhar, Corrin quase deu um gritinho de horror ao entrar na cozinha e ver sua esposa grávida preparando as refeições com a ajuda de Felicia e Jakob.

“C-Camilla!” A menor foi ao seu encontro de imediato, aflita. “Você não deveria estar descansando? Ou relaxando? Ou, ou…”

“Corrin, querida, está tudo bem.” Camilla esboçou um sorriso, buscando acalmar o coração acelerado da outra. “Não estou fazendo esforço. Estou apenas passando o tempo já que você está me impedindo de sequer escovar os cabelos sozinha.”

“E-Eu…!” Corrin tentou argumentar, até entender o quão bobo aquilo soava. “Desculpa, Camilla. Eu só estou nervosa. Tenho medo que algo aconteça e eu… eu nunca me perdoaria se deixasse…”

“Nada vai acontecer comigo ou nosso bebê, meu amor.” Camilla garantiu, depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. “Agora vá sentar, sim? O jantar ainda vai demorar um pouco a sair.”

“Na verdade será que eu não poderia… não poderia te ajudar?” Ela sugeriu. “Mas sem impedir que você faça o que você quer fazer! Só… só uma ajuda mútua, da mesma forma que lutávamos lado a lado!”

Camilla sorriu.

“Você sabe que sou incapaz de negar qualquer coisa que você peça, minha querida~” A mulher então entregou algumas batatas lavadas para sua esposa. “Tome. Pode começar descascando essas.”

Corrin alegrou-se com a tarefa, tratando de cumpri-la de forma impecável. Não havia nada melhor do que ser útil para a pessoa que mais amava.

O jantar saiu após algumas horas, relativamente mais rápido do que o tempo normal visto que três pessoas ajudavam Camilla. Todos se juntaram para comer, onde o casal de passarinhos se tornou o centro das atenções.

“Senhorita Camilla, é possível saber o sexo do bebê já?” Perguntou Silas, animado.

“Ele já chuta? Será que vai ser um grande lutador?” Hinata também entrou na roda de perguntas.

“Mas é claro que não.” Oboro suspirou. “Está no primeiro mês, é um caroço ainda.”

Os presentes riram. O clima estava agradável, com Corrin servindo Camilla na boca e vice-versa. Elas estavam em tamanho grude que deixaram até mesmo o gosto da refeição alheia açucarado. 

  
  


O quarto mês foi o oposto da preocupação do primeiro. A barriga de Camilla estava maior e com isso também sua libido. Orochi precisou explicar que algumas mulheres sentiam uma vontade enorme de “se aliviar” nesse período devido à relação que tinham com seus parceiros. Em outras palavras, o desejo sexual estava diretamente ligado à auto estima da mulher e a intimidade com aquele a qual ama. Como Camilla se sentia ainda mais bela com a barriguinha crescente e estava mais próxima de Corrin do que nunca, era apenas natural que seu tesão estivesse constante e a níveis alarmantes.

Sabendo disso, o casal se recolheu para o aposento que compartilhavam em silêncio. Corrin estava envergonhada demais—e feliz—para pensar direito, pelo que foi Camilla quem precisou quebrar a quietude com um pedido de ajuda. Seus pés doíam e o cansaço dominava o corpo, porém a ideia de se refrescar em um banho quente era convidativa demais para ser deixada para depois.

“Essa temperatura está boa, Camilla?” Corrin perguntou. Ela aproximou o punhado de água na palma da mão para a maior, que estava sentada em um banco de madeira.

“Sim, está.” Camilla assentiu. “Obrigada, meu amor.”

Vendo a dificuldade de Camilla em se despir, Corrin tomou a liderança em ajudá-la. A menor trouxe as alças do vestido para baixo, indo até as costas desatar o feixo. Camilla pôde enfim respirar de forma mais suave, pois querendo ou não aquela peça de roupa estava lhe apertando na região do busto. Seus seios estavam ainda maiores—e pesados—pelo que o alívio de tê-los livres foi tamanho ao ponto de fazê-la gemer baixinho.

Assim que terminou de retirar o vestido, Corrin parou à sua frente, depositando suas mãos na barriga da amada. A princípio Camilla não entendeu, porém ao ver a menor aproximando o rosto, não pôde conter um risinho.

“Sente alguma coisa?” Perguntou, curiosa.

“Sim, um pouco.” A jovem fechou os olhos para apreciar o momento. Abriu um sorriso ao sentir os dedos de Camilla penteando suas madeixas brancas. “Parece que está chutando.” Ela deu uma risadinha. “Acha que ele vai gostar de mim?”

“É impossível não gostar de você, meu amor~”

As bochechas de Corrin ganharam um leve pigmento rosa. Ela então assentiu, auxiliando Camilla na hora de levantar e entrar na banheira. A água quentinha deixou a mais velha tão relaxada que ela foi obrigada a fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento. O aroma de pétalas também era ótimo, dando a sensação perfeita de refrescância e sutileza.

“Hmm… Corrin, por que você não entra também?” Camilla a convidou, lançando um olhar lascivo para a amada.

“V-Você tem certeza? Não vai incomodar?”

“De forma alguma.” Ela a pegou pela mão. “É grande o suficiente para nós três.”

Corrin aceitou, dando um selinho rápido nos lábios de Camilla antes de se afastar com o intuito de se despir. Não demorou a retirar toda a vestimenta e adentrar na banheira com cuidado para não machucar sua esposa, como também deixar a água transbordar e vazar.

“Vem cá.” Camilla pediu, esticando seu braço. Corrin teve de se ajeitar, mas nenhuma posição que escolheu satisfez a mais velha. Por fim ela terminou sentada sobre as coxas de Camilla, com o rosto de frente para ela.

“Eu não acho que vou conseguir tomar banho assim, Camilla.” Comentou ela, rindo de leve.

“Mhm.” Tudo o que Camilla fez foi envolver seu mundo em um abraço, apoiando o rosto sobre seus seios. Corrin logo tratou de retribuir o afeto, também a envolvendo da melhor forma que podia.

Elas ficaram abraçadas por alguns instantes, até se afastarem para poderem juntar os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. O primeiro selinho foi demorado, profundo e macio. Corrin e Camilla procuravam aproveitar a textura os lábios uma da outra, assim como o gosto suave e quase imperceptível. E então veio o segundo, terceiro, quarto… A cada beijo, mais e mais as mãos passeavam pelo corpo de ambas. Camilla abriu um pouco os lábios, dando passagem para a língua de Corrin a explorar.

O elo que ambas compartilhavam era intenso e acolhedor. A mescla perfeita entre paixão, amor e desejo. Estavam tão conectadas que não precisavam mais de palavras para se expressarem. O amasso ardente foi cortado de supetão por Camilla, que levou a mão de Corrin até seu baixo ventre.

“Corrin…” Sua voz estava sôfrega; pedinte. “Eu preciso… preciso de você. Me toque, por favor.”

A menor arregalou os olhos de imediato. Ver Camilla tão vulnerável daquela forma a deixou tão excitada que ela pôde sentir sua própria intimidade pulsando em tesão. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pelo que tratou de atender o pedido suplicante. 

Seus dedos esguios escorregaram até o clitóris de Camilla, que gemeu baixinho ao sentir seu sexo sendo acariciado. Corrin ditava a velocidade das carícias de acordo com o desejo de Camilla e suas expressões. A mais velha precisou se inclinar para trás no intuito de ser penetrada, como também levantou uma coxa para roçar entre as pernas de Corrin.

Os primeiros dois dígitos da jovem de cabelos brancos entraram com tamanha facilidade que foram praticamente engolidos. Seu polegar continuou brincando com o clitóris acentuado, onde era possível senti-lo pulsando em seu dedo.

“C-Corrin, Corrin…” A voz de Camilla estava falha e aguda, onde cada vez mais era interrompida pelos seus gemidos altos.

Enquanto fornecia prazer com uma mão, Corrin procurou também dar amor aos seios de Camilla com a outra. Ela apertava e massageava o bico ereto com delicadeza e precisão para não machucar sua amada à medida que lhe distribuía beijos por onde podia.

O orgasmo de ambas aconteceu não muito depois devido à junção de todos aqueles estímulos. Corrin era sensível por si só, pelo que bastou proporcionar a mesma velocidade de seus dedos à fricção de sua intimidade com a perna de Camilla para gozar. Elas precisaram de algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego antes de prosseguir com o banho e mais alguns beijos.

  
  


O sétimo mês chegou mais rápido do que Corrin esperava. O momento estava próximo, porém ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Ela acreditava que seu filho já estava sensível aos sons, pelo que ganhou a mania de falar com ele. Não só ela, mas todos que viajavam consigo. Até mesmo Leo afinava sua voz para conversar com o pequeno Kana—nome esse que Camilla escolheu pelo significado “aquele que é poderoso” que possuía, algo que considerou perfeito para um filho dela e Corrin.

Não só Leo, mas Azura também adorava cantar. Suas melodias eram tão relaxantes que chegavam a ser gostosas de ouvirem. Em resumo, cada membro do grupo ganhou sua própria “mania” e necessidade de mimar. O que causava cenas hilariantes como Xander, Ryoma e Hinoka tentando pensar em histórias para contar e objetos que bebês gostariam de ter para brincar.

O dia especial chegou após dois meses. Não foi preciso frisar o quão nervosa Corrin se encontrava. O parto começou de manhã pelas mãos de Azama, deixando Corrin a cada segundo mais ansiosa. Ela ficou tão nervosa que deixou Selena nervosa, que aguardava o desfecho ao lado dela e de Beruka.

“Você quer parar de andar em círculos?” Selena reclamou. Já havia ganho intimidade o suficiente com Corrin para abandonar o ‘senhorita.’ “Está me deixando nervosa!”

“Mas eu estou nervosa! Não consigo!” Choramingou a outra. “E se algo acontecer? Camilla deve estar com dor! Eu preciso fazer algo. E se der errado? Oh, céus, e se ele estiver grande demais e—”

“Para de falar essas coisas!” A ruiva exclamou, desesperada. Tão nervosa que deu um soco no rosto de Corrin para ela se acalmar. Só percebeu o que havia feito depois de ver a jovem escondendo o rosto claramente vermelho.

“Você bateu na senhorita Corrin.” Beruka comentou o óbvio, a repreendendo com um gesto de cabeça. “A senhorita Camilla vai te matar quando souber.”

“Err… Obrigada, Selena.” Corrin levantou o rosto doído, sorrindo desconcertada. “Precisava ter batido tão forte?”

“E-Eu entrei em pânico, está bem?!” Exclamou ela, exasperada. “E-E a culpa foi sua por—”

“Meninas.” A voz de Azama interrompeu a discussão. “Terminei.”

O coração de Corrin parou naquele exato momento. Ela se aproximou do moreno, as mãos juntas e trêmulas procurando esconder o nervosismo.

“E então? Como eles estão? Camilla está bem? E Kana?” A jovem o encheu de perguntas, que se atropelaram pela velocidade com a qual falava.

Azama suspirou em pesar.

“Eu tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim.” Ele iniciou. “A boa é que tudo ocorreu bem. Mãe e filho estão ótimos e saudáveis.”

“E… e a má notícia?” Selena quis saber.

“A má notícia é que teremos de aturar outro dragão zanzando por aí…” Ele suspirou em cansaço, coçando a nunca e quase matando as três jovens de susto. “Francamente, se já não bastasse a Corrin…”

“Cala a boca, seu bosta! Você quase me matou de susto!” A ruiva brigou e uma nova discussão se formou.

Diferente dela, Corrin estava prestes a chorar de alívio. Ela ignorou ambos e entrou no quarto sem olhar para trás. Logo que abriu a porta, a imagem de Camilla com o pequeno Kana nos braços foi o suficiente para se debulhar em lágrimas. Ela correu até eles, onde logo os abraçou com força.

“Você está bem?” Corrin perguntou, fitando o olhar cansado de sua esposa. Camilla estava suada e era perceptível o esforço que havia feito em sua expressão.

“Melhor do que nunca, meu amor.” Respondeu, dando um selinho breve em seus lábios. Kana dormia em seu colo, pelo que Corrin precisou se agachar um pouco para observá-lo melhor.

“É tão… pequenino.” Ela esboçou um sorriso abobalhado. Não demorou a acariciar seus fios liláses como os de Camilla. Kana aconchegou-se mais no colo, dando um singelo sorriso ao sentir os dedos de Corrin.

Os demais entraram logo depois em silêncio. Estavam curiosos e sorridentes. Selena não conseguiu conter o choro, onde precisou se apoiar em Beruka no processo. Odin e Laslow também choraram, se abraçando no processo. Todos estavam não só felizes por Corrin e Camilla, como também pela adição do novo ser em suas vidas.


End file.
